Disconnected
by Zee126
Summary: "Not by blood, but by love." Rusty grew up, feeling like a princess. And it was all because of her parents who adopted her years ago. But when she watches them die as a young child, Rusty felt like her connection to her parents was crushed. Now Rusty must live on as she raises a new family, but the pain never leaves like her parents did. Will Rusty ever heal? (Virtual Families 2)


**Hey!**

**It's a new Virtual Families story! This takes place in the game Virtual Families 2. **

**So yeah, this really happened in my game during the sixteenth to eighteenth generations of my game. Except the conversations, of course! ****This whole story was based off my game, so not all of it's accurate, by that I mean the conversations.**

**About the weird names, I was not able to change them. So the default name programming of Virtual Families 2 cursed everyone with unusual names.**

**Well that's it for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rusty was a princess. Of course, her name was no way a name a princess would have, and her family was not royal or anything. But she felt like a princess.

In a large house lived a family who was taken care of by someone known as the Player. The Player would guide the family's every generation that lived in the house, providing them food and showing them how to live.

The sixteenth generation of the family consisted of a woman named Tilde and a man named Nomad. They got married and had two sons, Balono and Dante, and a daughter named Pesse.

Soon the years went by and Balono and Dante went to college. Then one day, teenaged Pesse, who had rainbow hair and wore black clothes, opened the door to see a three-year old girl.

She had brown curls and wore a pink dress. Her name was Rusty.

Tilde and Nomad, who were in their early forties, immediately adopted Rusty into their family. Then Rusty felt like a princess.

Rusty shared a room with Pesse. They were happy sisters. Three years later, when Pesse moved to college, Rusty had everything to herself.

Rusty had everything she could want. Rusty had her own room with a soft pink bed. She lived in a big house, with a large living room to a room full of pianos and a guitar to a room full of games like foosball and pinball. She even had her own toy room, full of many dolls and stuffed animals. Rusty had a trampoline, a sandbox, a kiddie pool, and two dogs and two cats. To top it off, she had two loving parents.

"I chose to adopt you because I was adopted too," said Tilde to her child, "When I was adopted, I felt loved. A family wanted me, and now we want you. We are not blood connected, but love connected."

Even though all her older brothers and sister moved out, Rusty did not seem to mind. She had her parents to keep her company and her large collection of toys kept her company. Each toy was named and were brought at different times, some being owned by the first generations of the family, and some just bought for Rusty.

Life was perfect. "Princess" Rusty lived with her loving mother and father, the queen and king in her life, and they all lived in a big house, their castle.

"And we lived happily ever after," Rusty said to herself once.

* * *

The Player entered the tiny atmosphere of the big house. The Player could only see above the rooms of the house, and could never hear the thoughts of her tiny people. As she looked around the house for where all the people were, when she found them, she did not need to hear their thoughts. She could tell how they felt by the look of their faces. They were depressed. And there were only two faces left.

Ten year old Rusty cried at the side of her parents bed next to her dad Nomad, whose long white hair dangled into his tears. Tilde lay on her bed, as of she was asleep. Then she was gone.

Poor Tilde has passed away, leaving her family. Rusty was torn.

It was just seven years ago she was adopted. Yet her parents were already old.

Rusty did not feel much like a princess anymore. She still had everything she owned, all her gifts, everything except her mom.

As much as Rusty wanted to cry forever, she still had her father who she still loved too. Her old, greying father. He was sixty-two.

Panick seized Rusty. She knew her dad will leave soon, just like Tilde. She had to make it last, longer. Long enough.

Rusty forced her dad to stop working. She made him sit all day, even though Nomad was very hyper. Yet Rusty wanted Nomad to rest. She made sure he was comfortable and did not work too hard. She even screamed at him for just walking on the treadmill.

Since Nomad did not work, Rusty did. But because a ten-year old cannot have a real job, Rusty began to search hard and sell every collectible she found. Every pine cone, every fossil, every bottle cap she found, she sold it. They made little money, but the family had more than enough money. Yet Rusty was too determined. Nomad was not sure why his daughter was trying so hard when he thought everything was fine. He lost the love of his life, but he was fine. He knew his time was soon, too, but he was calm.

Rusty just wanted to fill the void. With her mother gone, she needed to fill that big hole in her heart. She wanted to feel rich again. She wanted her mom back. Her mom and dad made her feel this special, one of a kind feeling, and with her mom gone, it was like that feeling was cut in half.

She wanted to feel like a princess again. A happy princess.

One day Rusty was working when it began to snow. Despite the cold, she ran around in the flurry of cold white flakes.

Then she saw her dad outside. She was about to tell him to go back inside. But his face- it seemed so happy. So calm, so loving. It made her feel calm and loved. Like everything was normal again. That special feeling she always liked was back for a while. Then she also saw worry in her dad's face. He was worried for her. Yet the special princess feeling remained.

Time seemed to stand still. Rusty and Nomad stood there while the snow fell. His face full of love surrounded by snowflakes she could never forget.

Then Rusty noticed how cold it was.

"Let's go inside," she said.

* * *

Rusty walked into her play room. Surrounding her were all her toys. Her only friends. She realized then how lonely her life was. Besides her parents and her sister Pesse before she went to college, Rusty had no one else. Her older brothers moved out before she came to the house.

Rusty walked among her toys. She use to talk to them, and they had adventures. She was the princess, and they were her kingdom.

Her doll Donna, who had blonde hair and a pink dress was given to her when she was three as an adoption gift. Hilda the pink hippo was the last one given to her, just before the sad incident. The rest of the dolls waited for her, all passed down by other generations. Eddy the elephant was the oldest at over 450 years old. Then there was Gallop the horse, Peppa the pig, Manny the monkey, and Spotty the giraffe, all different ages from different times, belonging to different children. Each toy watched the same children die. Rusty loved all the toys. She loved them like her parents. Both her parents and most of her toys were old.

"The only difference," Rusty thought, "is that they don't die."

Rusty instantly collapsed into Mr. Honeydrop, the giant bear given to Rusty's great great great great grandmother Margina when she was a child. She hugged Mr. Honeydrop, and Mr. Honeydrop caught her tears.

* * *

Rusty sat on a tiny blue sofa chair with a pattern of yellow ducks. It was too small for her now. She brought it beside her dad's bed, to make sure she would be next to him when he was gone. Five years later, and Rusty, now fifteen, shivered as she cried on the little chair. Nomad was gone now. He was sixty-seven.

Rusty got up. She was all alone like she was before she was adopted. That special feeling was gone now, almost destroyed. Rusty did not feel like how she was five years ago. She is not a princess, and the feeling was gone. She felt like she was no longer connected to her parents, therefore the special feeling they gave Rusty was cut off. It was just Rusty...and the Player...

She almost forgot about the Player.

Just then, in a flash, everything changed. With the parents both gone, the Player decided it was time for the next generation to move in. She flipped through certificates of all of Tilde and Nomad's children, deciding who should inherit the house. She chose Rusty.

Rusty, now twenty-five, entered the house. She looked around, a bit blue as memories flew around her head.

She was not the princess anymore. She was the queen now. A sad queen.

* * *

Rusty lifted her toys up, introducing each to the baby boy in her arms.

Now Rusty had a new family. She got married to a man named Logozo, and loved each other.

Rusty and Logozo had a daughter named Ata. But Rusty was instantly shocked. She looked the same as Tilde, except Tilde wore glasses. This did not make sense to Rusty, since Rusty was adopted and did not share any blood with Tilde. At first, Ata made Rusty sad and made her think she had no real family connection with her parents.

Then she remembered Tilde's words. "We are not blood connected, but love connected." Then she felt better. But she still felt like the connection was missing, or ruined.

Logozo knew Rusty's story, and they decided to adopt two more kids. They adopted Rubella and Sigma, two girls.

Soon Rusty had three girls, and they used what Rusty had when she grew up- same bedroom, same trampoline, same toys, same everything. Rusty called her daughters her own little princessess.

Then Rusty and Logozo had Antono, a boy. Rusty was showing Antono the toys, introducing them.

"This is Manny, Antono. He's a funny monkey. This is Spotty. And then there's Mr. Honeydrop. He's in the living room for you to share with your sisters. When you are really sad, give him a hug."

That evening, Rusty carried Antonio outside with a weather bottle for tropical rain. It just started snowing.

Snow positioned itself on Rusty's hair and face. Then she remembered that precious moment she had with Nomad twenty years ago. How still they were but how fast their thoughts were. How his face was kind, gentle, concerned, showing her love that she would miss-

Then Rusty tore open the bottle. The snow abruptly stopped and the sky darkened. Thunder rolled across the sky. A storm was brewing. It was no longer peaceful like the snow fall. It was harsh and sad.

Soon rain started pouring down and lightning lit the sky up. Rusty jumped up and down in the doorway of the back door. The memory was buried deep, away for now. She could always bring it back, but she could not bring back her dad who was in the memory. Therefore, she buried it, yet the pain remained.

* * *

Having one child who looked like her dead mother was one thing. Having another one was something else.

Rusty's fifth child, Kristola, looked just like Ata. That meant she looked just like Tilde. Rusty saw two of her mother's faces in her house, but they both looked younger, their hair was darker and they did not wear glasses.

Rusty gently held Kristola in her arms as she tucked Logozo into bed. Poor Logozo had an infection and the medicine made him tired. Rusty was concerned. He was going to be fine, but after her parents died in front of her at a young age, she was forever afraid of death.

Rusty sat on the bed next to Logozo, thinking of a story her mother told her stories about their family passed on by each generation. There were many stories. There was one story about the sixth generation about a wife who only married her husband for money but soon loved him anyway. There was also the story about Margina, Rusty's great great great great grandmother who adopted into the eleventh generation and was given Mr. Honeydrop. Margina acted spoiled and got jealous when her parents gave birth to her brother. But her favorite story was the one Tilde told Rusty about her childhood. Rusty sometimes told her own children the story.

_"A long time ago, your fourteen great's grandfather Ping moved into this house. This house was mostly destroyed. But soon he began to raise a family, and generation after generation the house was fixed up. My mother, Logica, lived here as a child when the house's rebuilding finally was completed. She was an only child. My grandparents were not able to have more kids._

_My mother was lonely. Soon she inherited the house. She kept waiting for a marriage proposal, but nothing ever showed up. One night she was crying in her bed when a boy named Francono showed up at her door. It turns out the Player must have felt bad for my mom so the Player adopted a kid into the family._

_Then another girl showed up at the door. Me. The Player decided to adopt two kids for my mother._

_Francono and I became more like best friends then brother and sister. We were the same age and were both adopted. Our mother enjoyed our company._

_It took a while before she got married. There were times she would run to the computer excited about an email and she came back depressed that it was a Fakebook notification or the tax collector. Then one day, the perfect proposal came._

_Francono and I were six when a man named Yuri became our dad. Then one night my mom and my dad had exciting news. My mom had triplets._

_Their names were Bengor, Epsilon, and Otto, but we could never tell them apart. After that, imagine my mother's surprise, that when she went to answer the door with three babies in her arms, another kid waked into our house. The Player adopted another boy named Crizoso._

_My mother was thinking, 'I guess the player didn't think triplets was enough.'_

_I was the only girl in the family, but I still had fun with my brothers. Francono and I were the closest, and we always called the triplets the 'triplets,' like they were some sort of gang or special group. As for Crizoso, well...I guess he was...more of the awkward outcast of the family."_ Rusty remembered her mother shrugging and laughing when she said that. She missed her mother's laugh.

_"I shared rooms with Crizoso since there was no more room left in the boy's room. My room was cut in half._

_Soon Francono and I left for the same college together. We were really the bestest friends._

_Then one day I recieved news my parents died at the same time. It was time for the Player to chose someone to live on the house. And she chose me. And you know the rest."_

Rusty was in tears. Her mother's voice was so distant now.

The story made Rusty wonder about her mother's brothers. They would all be her uncles. But where would her Uncle Francono be, her mom's best friend? Or her triplet uncles? Or the outcast Uncle Crisozo?

"Oh no," Rusty wimpered. They must have all met the same fate as her mother by now.

Rusty remembered in Tilde's story that she heard of her parent's death after she moved out of the house. Maybe if Rusty was adopted when her parents were younger she would have missed her parent's death. She would not have had to face it when she so young. Maybe her heart would not be as heartbroken.

Rusty looked into Kristola's face, which was her mother's face. She kept telling herself that perhaps having two kids who looked like her dead foster mom was just a coincidence.

No...it just tortured her.

* * *

Rusty was in the computer room working when it began to snow, which reminded her of how her princess childhood ended. The sun had set and it was getting dark.

Rusty looked out the window. There was someone outside, laying in the hammock.

Rusty pressed her face against the window. The snow fell around a young girl in a white dress. She had brown long straight her.

It was her mom! It had to be Tilde! She looked so young. Rusty remembered about the story of Tilde's childhood. This was her in the past. It cannot be a ghost! She looks so real. She was not wearing her glasses though.

Rusty ran outside and went up to the young Tilde.

"Hi mom," the girl said.

Rusty jumped back. Then she remembered about her oldest daughter Ata, who was thirteen now. She had a new white dress on, so Rusty did not recognize her. She looks so much like Tilde...

Rusty walked back inside. She did not know if she wanted to hug that face and or to slap it for making her hopeful for nothing. The connection to her parents was lost forever and that special feeling she could never name was never coming back. She just had to deal with it.

* * *

Rusty's sixth child, Briana, played around with a brown teddy bear. It was the newest toy in their collection. Briana named him Honeydrop Jr., since he was a smaller teddy bear than Mr. Honeydrop.

Most of Rusty's children went off to college. Only Kristola and Briana were left. Even though one of her children who looked like Tilde was gone, Kristola remained, face and all.

Rusty and Logozo were both old and slowing down. They both had grey hair. Rusty knew she could be gone soon.

Rusty was not afraid. She kept thinking to herself that death seperated her and her parents. If she died, she could see her parents again.

But she was not sure. How does this whole thing work for the little people? They lived in a house inside a tiny world in some sort of computer or maybe a tablet or a phone. Will she ever see her parents again?

Even if she does not see her parents again, Rusty will be glad to be dead. She will not have to live in a world were she lost her parents.

Rusty obviously never healed after her parent's death. She wanted to feel like a princess again.

Rusty realized what made her feel like a princess. It was not all her toys or her big house or anything. She still had all of it but the whole princess feeling was gone. She realized having a loving mother and father made her feel like a princess. She just wanted her parents back. They were ripped out of her life. They made her feel...what was that feeling? It could not be the many gifts or the stories they read to her or all that tickling. What was it?

Rusty also realized she never asked Logozo about his past life. He never mentioned where he lived before or what happened to his parents. Did he lose his parents like she did.

Suddenly, Kristola walked into the kitchen where Rusty was sitting at the table. She looked up at the seventeen year old who looked like her mother. Now it was like the opposite of her childhood, with the younger version of her mom while Rusty sat there, old and grey.

"Hey mom," Kristola said, "Can you believe I'm going to college next year?"

Rusty suddenly shuddered. She felt like she was going to cry. If Kristola left, it felt like her mother leaving her all over again.

"It's ok, mom!" Kristola said immedieatly.

"Yes," Rusty said, choking back tears, "You're dad and I are very proud of you."

"You won't have to see my face anymore," Kristola said.

"What? Why would I want that?" Rusty asked surprised.

"I look like my grandma Tilde. Dad told me. You saw her and grandpa Nomad die. I remind you of it, and you look in pain everytime you see me," Kristola explained, "I won't remind you of the bad memory of you losing your parents by me...losing my parents when I'm away. Ata also felt like that," Kristola sad, remembering her older sister who looked like Tilde as well.

"No, it's not like that," Rusty said, "I'll miss you."

"When I'm gone," Kristola said, "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"We could all see you are waiting for you death. The player does not want to kill you right now, so you want to just wait until you naturally die," Kristola said.

"What's your point?" Rusty asked with a depressed tone, thinking about how she was just wondering about whether she would see her parents or not.

"Stop!" Kristola said suddenly.

"What?" Rusty asked, surprised.

"Mom, you have obviously been depressed ever since you lost your parents. But now you have us! A new family! It's ok for you to remember your parents, but don't feel depressed about it all the time! They had a good life and left you with a nice house and everything!" Kristola explained, pleading to her mother to be happy.

Rusty stared at Kristola. She would have never expected her daughter to say such things.

"It's...it's just that when they died, I felt like I lost a connection to them. That I lost this feeling they brought with them. It made me feel...feel like... a princess. How they cared for me made me feel like a princess when I was just a young girl. It made me happy," Rusty admitted, telling her daughter about how she always thought about herself when she was little.

"You mean love? Love made you feel like a princess?" Kristola asked. Rusty admired her wisdom.

"Yes...love," Rusty whisphered. The whole "princess" feeling was really another way of saying Rusty's parents really loved her. That was what it was. She never realized it before.

"Love can't be destroyed by death," Kristola said, "You think death destroyed that connection and thar your own death will fix it. But just because your parents left, it does not mean your parents don't love you. It was not their intention of leaving. It's like that story you told us about how you came to your parents, mom. The one about Grandma Tilde saying you were connected to her not by blood, but by love. It still applies to you even when she is gone! You are always connected to her by your memories of her love and the love they showed you that you show to us! And that connection will be passed on to the rest of the family when you die. The love won't go away."

Rusty stared at her daughter. "Where did you get all of this from?"

"I told you," Kristola smiled, "You showed me love, and now I'm showing it to you."

Rusty hugged her daughter. She missed her parents still, but her heart was no longer heavy. "Thank you," she tearfully said, "That was beautiful. I love you."

Kristola, whose face looked like Tilde, smiled into Rusty's face. She sounded like Tilde but at the same time she sounded like herself when she replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

The house was silent. The only sounds were of the pet dogs and cats that wandered around the house, the sweeping broom of the maid, and watering of the gardener. The maid and gardener were both recently hired, and have no idea of what the family that lived there went through.

Mr. Honeydrop, the giant teddy bear, could be seen sitting in the living room. On his lap sat Honeydrop Jr. When the maid passed by them, she thought, "How wonderful. A child must have left them like that. This must show how much this family must have cared for each other."

Briana, the last child of Rusty and Logozo, soon moved off to college.

Besides, the maid, the gardener, and the pets, there was also the Player, the single person who watched every generation of the house.

The Player watched as two people sat on a bed. Logozo and Rusty died together, side by side.

Soon the Player hit the "New Generation" button, and Rusty's wise daughter Kristola moved into the house.

Kristola remembered Rusty's life. A little girl who witnessed her mother's death, which made it seem like something died in herself until her daughter brought it back to life.

Kristola was sad about her paremts death, but remembered what she said to her mother before she died.

"Love can't be destroyed by death."

Kristola was happy she told her mother that just in time. Rusty felt happy, that princess feeling of love returned to her, and she died happy. The same connection of love passed on to Kristola, even after Rusty's death. The connection would be passed on to every generation that lived in the big house.

Kristola smiled to herself. She looked out the window to see small flecks of snow flutter to the ground.

"And they lived happily ever after," Kristola said to herself.

**THE END**

* * *

**So did you like it? LOL**

**Anyway, if you read my previous Virtual Families 2 story, you would have heard about Fabila from my sixth generation. Yes, Fabila, Rusty, and Kristola are all from the same game.**

**If you haven't read that story, go read my story, "Not Enough," my first Virtual Families story.**

**If you also happen to like Virtual Villagers, then read my story "The Story of Parau." It's set in Virtual Villagers 4.**

**If you happen to like other kinds of stories not Virtual anything related, then check out my other stories and see if there's something you are interested in.**

**Well review if you want more Virtual Families 2!**

**BYE!**


End file.
